Most parents of small children know how difficult a long car ride, train ride or flight can be with one or more small children. Small children are easily bored and when bored they often become unruly. Parents attempt to curtail this by trying to keep the children occupied for as much of the duration of the trip as possible. Parents often bring books for the children to look at, coloring books for the children to draw in, as well as toys to play with.
Additional ways for parents to keep children occupied and allow children to entertain themselves are always welcome. The present invention provides an additional way for children to keep themselves occupied and enjoy themselves.